


Caps, Beliefs and Ego

by Sicklywrites



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, No Spoilers, not slow burn, thanks bethesda, yet another fictional love that i cannot romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, when you flirt with me, Deacon… you mean it, or you just being a big tease?” she said, grinning like she was being playful herself. Like if he said yes then she’d nod thoughtfully and never speak of it again. In reality her heart was racing.<br/>“I dunno, maybe. Depends if you like what I’m teasin’. Why don’t you try me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Institute and Shaun are nothing in Reese’s mind when she sits down on the couch, jukebox merrily playing _‘Right Behind You, Baby’_ loud against the sound of clinking glasses, shared stories, and the occasional fit of laughter. The Dugout Inn is humming tonight, thanks to Vadim getting drunk out of his mind and promising the whole city that drinks were half price. Reese was sure that Yefim was probably the one to convince him that he couldn’t take it back.

Reese was semi-proudly looking over at the bar at Travis and Scarlett, awkwardly making eye contact and smiling at each other like two teenagers in love, when Deacon plonked down onto the couch beside Reese and threw his arm over the top of the couch behind her shoulders, crossing his ankles casually.

“Fancy seeing you here, beautiful,” he said, and she smiled before she’d even looked at him. He was wearing that wig and a casual flannel shirt.

“Hey, D,” she said, arms crossed over her chest. Since the day they met he had always been like this, a great big, shameless flirt. She would have acted on his playfulness if not for the way he did it to _everyone._ In the back of her mind she remembered him calling every girl beautiful because that was a sure way to get the information he needed. And, typical of Deacon, the word sounded no different when directed at _her_ than when it was directed to anyone else. Including guns.

“Got what we needed,” Deacon said, not moving his arm from behind her. “The agent’s the little guy with the hat.”

Reese discreetly looked over to ‘the little guy’, and nodded. _Have you got a Geiger counter? Mine’s in the shop._

“What now?” Reese asked, not naively, but curiously. She was considering renting some rooms and staying here the night, but there was something about Diamond City she wasn’t terribly fond of.

“ _Now,_ sweetheart, we enjoy ourselves,” Deacon smiled, bringing his bottle to his mouth. Explained why he smelt like beer.

“How many you had?” she asked, eyeing the beer and then him. Her eyes seared through his glasses.

“This’s my first,” he said, raising it a little. She smirked, eyes still searing.

“No it’s not.”

“You got me,” he smiled, taking another sip. “Nobody sees through me quite like you, babe.”

She nodded in agreeance. So far – as far as she knew – she’d seen through everything. There wasn’t much left after you took out the playful fibs and testing lies. They ranged from ‘I’m a virgin, darling, you know I’m a man of pure innocence’ to ‘I’m actually a synth, here’s my recall code.’

There was a long pause where Reese just _watched_ , her eyes wandering the bar but her mind entirely on the man next to her. Though she never looked, in the corner of her eye she saw his foot bopping to the music. She heard his hand tapping on the couch behind her. He was so close that their thighs were almost touching. Another pause, this time blank. _Fuck it._

“So, when you flirt with me, Deacon… you mean it, or you just being a big tease?” she said, grinning like she was being playful herself. Like if he said yes then she’d nod thoughtfully and never speak of it again. In reality her heart was racing.

“I dunno, maybe. Depends if you like what I’m teasin’. Why don’t you try me?”

Like the professional liar he was, – though she saw right through most of his lies, especially the one about being a synth – he made constant eye contact without flinching.

“What’s that, kitty cat?” he rhymed, leaning closer by less than an inch. “No comment?”

There was something between them like a rubber band held too tight, ready to snap at any point; and that’s what was scared her. It could hurt.

From a table in the middle of the room, sitting alone, a woman who had the looks of a Ghoul while being human opened her drunken mouth, and with a raspy voice, she yelled at them.

“Just _kiss_ already! _”_ she shouted, taking a long guzzle from her drink as scraggly bits of grey hair fell around her forehead. Deacon laughed, distracted completely by the old hag.

“Right-o,” he chuckled at the woman as Reese stood, leaving her bottle at the table beside the couch.

“C’mon, we should rent some rooms and get to bed.”

“But we were just about to kiss!” Deacon said sarcastically, still laughing. Reese turned away. Of course it was. This was a joke.

* * *

When she walks into her room, he follows. Not quite quiet enough for her not to notice, but quiet enough for her to wonder if it was her imagination before she turned and saw him there. He closed the door with one hand, not bothering to look, and with the other hand threw off his wig. She was confused, almost speaking, before he had her cheeks in his hands, planting a hard, impatient kiss on her lips.

Her surprise was a muffled sound against his lips before she sunk into it like the moment before you drown, the moment you accept it. When he broke the kiss, she really _didn’t_ have a comment. Deacon was smirking.

“Sorry, babe, the woman out there ordered it so—”

He was laughing at his own way of playing it off and pointing his thumb over his shoulder when she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her so rough that they hit one another like two ragdolls awkwardly crashing chest-to-chest, but neither of them seemed to mind, the way their arms wrapped around one another – the way their heads tilted and their eyes closed.

Reese gasped slightly as Deacon grabbed her by the hips and moved his mouth to her neck, eager to please. He pushed her backwards, making her stand hard against the end of the bed. She made some kind of noise of approval, and he grasped at her hungrily. Up until the door knocked, and he stopped. _Reluctantly._

Reese paused gave him a nervous, apologetic look before going to the door. She opened it to Yefim, awkwardly touching his hands.

“My brother insisted I tell you that if you’re staying in same room, you still have to pay for two, yes?” he said. Reese nodded.

“Sure.”

Deacon gave Yefim a seemingly genuine smile of _‘thanks for the warning’_ and strolled over to the room next door, his eyes barely meeting with Reese’s before he disappeared for the night. Reese ran the back of her hand across her lips, trying to get them to stop tingling.


	2. Chapter 2

HQ was quiet. Glory was on a mission, Desdemona was writing with a deep crease between her eyebrows, Carrington and Tinker Tom were asleep, and Drummer Boy had drunk himself into a stupor and had passed out by the door, his cap askew.

Deacon and Desdemona were the last awake, apart from Reese, sitting in the sidelines, leaning the brick wall, counting some caps on the table.

“Deacon, I need to speak to you,” Desdemona said, her voice low and serious as always. Deacon was plucking dirt out of his wig when she asked, his head turning to her immediately.

“Yeah?”

“The recruit.”

Reese’s attention snapped to them. There was a slight pang of frustration, knowing that even after all she’d done for the Railroad she was still classed as a recruit. She certainly pulled her own weight.

“What about her?” Deacon asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Be honest with me, if you can force yourself just this once,” she said, glaring at him. “She’s doing well?”

“Dez, I told you, anything happens and you’ll know.”

“Deacon.” She glared. “Don’t protect her for your own pride.”

Deacon sighed and rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

“I think it was a damn good thing that she joined us, Dez, and you know she’s good at what she does,” he said. “She’s clever, you know. More than you give her credit for.”

“Alright. I trust you,” she nodded. “I’m just checking up.”

To make herself obvious, Reese stood from her unintentional hiding place and walked casually over to the door to the front exit.

“Where ya goin’, Wanderer?” Deacon asked, her code name foreign from his mouth.

“For a wander,” Reese responded with a smirk. He smirked right back, standing and following her without so much of a look towards Dez.

* * *

The two of them, the partners in crime, walked down the winding maze that would eventually come to the church. There was always something eerie about this tunnel, probably influenced by the glowing fungus creeping out from the cracks in the wall and floor.

“So, Dez doesn’t trust me?”

Deacon crinkled his nose.

“She’s just suspicious,” he said, waving his hand a little, “She hasn’t seen what you do on the job. Should have picked Charmer as your code name.”

Reese smiled, flattered, and in the back of her mind she remembered how her lips had tingled and her heart had skipped a beat.

“That’s nice of you to say.”

“ _‘I’ll give you fifty caps’_ someone says right before giving you 200 instead. You're a charmer, Reesie-girl.”

“That’s really saying something, coming from the biggest charmer in the Commonwealth.”

Deacon grinned, a genuine one, instead of the lying ones that he did the charming with.

“Hey, one example.”

She laughed.

“Fishing for compliments?” she asked, “Well, the first time we met – or at least when I met you, you creep – you convinced Dez to take me in. Charmed.”

“Ha, you’re right,” he said, smug. “Second example?”

She smiled, and he could see something on her mind.

“Reese?”

“You kissed me and I let you,” she said.

His smile was goofy and lopsided as he took his glasses off and hung them on the pocket of his jeans. It was so strange seeing his eyes.

“Is that your example?”

“I think it counts for plenty.”

“Mm. It does.”

Reese just looked at him, trying to trace back in her mind if she’d taken any chems that could have made this scene imaginary.

They’d stopped walking somewhere in that conversation, and Deacon was now approaching her, slowly and calmly, but with all the confidence in the world. Reese’s eyes did not stray from his as he leant over her onto the wall behind, partially trapping her but leaving her plenty of room to escape. However, as her heart raced and her cheeks heated, escaping was the last thing on her mind.

“So whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, Reesie-girl?” he asked playfully, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. With her back on the wall and Deacon leaning close, she was frozen. Instead of words, – those were failing her miserably – she moved her hand to his belt buckle, hooking her fingers loosely over it. He barely flinched, his smile only getting wider. “I guess that answers it.”

“You— _mmph_ ,”

She was interrupted by his kiss, strong, warm and _very_ welcome. Although it was the second time, the last time being weeks behind them, it felt like the first again. Her lips tingled and her heart jumped, and before she could correct herself her fingers were growing tighter around his belt. He made this _noise_ as he came forward, his stomach and hips touching hers. Of everything he’d ever said and everything he’d ever done, that moan was the most honest thing she’d ever gotten out of him.

Her free hand came up to his face, her thumb brushing against the short prickles of his stubble, her fingers very lightly digging into his neck. He tilted his head further, still smiling. She began to giggle, thumbing at the release of his buckle.

“Hey, if you wanna, I’m down,” Deacon laughed, and he sounded intoxicated. She took her hand from his neck and moved it to join her other at his buckle, releasing it and pulling it apart. His jeans came loose at the waist and she grinned up at him. With one arm over her and his head hanging to hers, he bit into his bottom lip, giving her bedroom eyes. God, she wanted to kiss him again.

There was no doubt in Reese’s mind she’d been ‘crushing’ on Deacon since they first started travelling together, but like an infection it had grown and gotten out of control, seeping into her bloodstream. It wasn’t a romantic analogy, but when she looked at him, just _looked_ , while he was off guard… she couldn’t help it.

She looked into his eyes, ones she’d rarely ever seen, and felt dreamy. Everything in her was begging for it. _You could be dead tomorrow, Reese, and you’ve always wanted to do this. Do it._ _Just do it._

Her breath was stuck as she came closer to him, her lips an inch from his. The temptation in their faces was unbearable.

“Come on…” he whispered, pressing his groin against her. She could feel the bulge in his pants against her lower stomach, and heat fluttered up her body. She couldn’t recall a time she’d ever been so turned on. “…You know you want to.”

And she did, _fuck_ , she did. She pressed her lips to his, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, the gap between them so tiny she could barely fit her hand. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. Ever since that joke of a kiss, he’d lie awake at night rubbing his hand gently and discreetly along an erection he would deny himself, but that was information he was far from revealing to her, if it got that far at all.

She slipped her hand into his jeans, pulling playfully at the elastic of his briefs. He laughed slightly, low and arousing, and moved his hand down her hip to her ass. She gasped almost inaudibly at the motion, coming incredibly close to moaning as he teased a finger between her cheeks and grabbed. She smiled, eyes half lidded like she might be high, and shook her head.

“Undress me, charmer.”

“Can do,” Deacon nodded once, and dropped to his knees immediately. From the angle she stood at she could see into the loose opening of the front of his jeans, and the very explicit outline of his hard on. It was only a momentary distraction before he unbuttoned her pants, lifting her shirt by sliding his hand slowly and smoothly up her stomach.

She felt as if she couldn’t breathe, holding onto the wall behind her as her pants came slowly down. She stepped out of her pants, kicking her boots and socks off with them, feeling more exposed than she ever had in her life. They were in the fucking tunnel, _how was this a good idea?_

But then it was. Deacon kissed her stomach, slowly going down until he was at the elastic of her underwear, tugging at it lightly with his teeth. Reese’s breathing was erratic to say the least, her whole body shifting uneasily, trying to deny itself the pleasure.

Hands came to both of her hips, fingers hooking around her underwear and pulling it down slowly across her thighs and then letting them drop at the knee, falling to her ankles. He kissed her again, just above the spot where he had her tingling desperately.

Unexpectedly his hand slid up her inner thigh, a finger running along her labia, flicking only once across her clit. She twitched, her breath hitching in her throat.

“Looks like someone’s wet.” He said slowly and quietly, teasing her just with his voice before standing, catching her thighs in his hands as he went. Suddenly she was lifted up off the ground, her legs circling and clinging to his sides, his bulge now pressed firmly against _exactly_ where she wanted it.

He grinned up at her, more smug looking than he’d ever been before, her neck at the perfect angle. While he kissed her neck, adoring the way she squirmed, he tugged his jeans and briefs down with his thumb. They fell half way down his thighs, his erection springing free. She could feel it, and rolled her hips against it, making _him_ squirm.

“Jesus—” he whispered harshly against her neck, his breath hot. “I’m gonna fuckin’ _pound_ you, Reesie-Girl.”

She was one hundred percent okay with that.

His hand moved beneath them, pressing his tip into her entrance, but first running it along her wet slit. Her bottom half tensed in anticipation, sweat beading on her forehead. He dipped inside her briefly, then again, a little deeper. Her fingernails dug into him, pleading for more.

“You want it?” he asked, his voice a rumble. Her answer was her rolling her hips on him, sinking further onto his cock, moaning happily. He chuckled, his teeth brushing against her earlobe.

He thrusted into her, deep this time, his movements slightly desperate and _very_ excited. Reese bounced, the pressure building already. The pain of the wall against her back and the sensation of his stubble on her neck had her going, and she found herself smiling at how rock hard he was – and those little noises he made.

“F-fuh—” she was huffing as he pounded into her, one hand on the wall and the other tightly groping her ass. She was about to ask _‘harder’_ , until he grunted loudly, teeth baring, jaw tensed. He was reading her damn mind.

She was so close to the edge, every bounce and thrust shooting her forward towards climax. Although she would have preferred - had the circumstances allowed it - to have a more intimate moment, this was still all kinds of enjoyable.

“I’m ‘unna—” he breathed, his teeth grazing her neck. She rolled her hips hard against him, and that was it, she was undone. She came hard, her legs going weak, her head rolling back, and that was all it took to bring him down with her, too. He pulled out from her, coming into his quickly poised underwear while Reese rode the aftershocks.

“Damn, _damn,”_ Deacon started laughing, “Fuck, that…”

_“JESUS—!”_

Reese and Deacon quickly turned to their side, where Glory was standing wide-eyed and in shock, embarrassed beyond belief.

Reese was frozen, still against the wall with her legs around Deacon, Deacon hiding his junk with a cupped hand.

“Oh, hey Glory,” he said, waving casually as if there wasn’t a half naked woman around him. Glory uncovered her face slightly, shuddering in disgust.

“God damn it, Deacon, couldn’t you have done this _somewhere else!?_ ”

Through having Deacon ream her while moaning into her neck, it didn’t occur to Reese that anyone could have come through the secret entrance, but now she was wondering how Dez would react to finding out her favourite agent had been seen balls deep in her third favourite.  By the looks of him, Deacon didn’t seem to care.

“The opportunity arose, you know,” he said, ass exposed. Reese gulped, not knowing what to do. Any change of position and Glory would be seeing a lot more of her. “You know, we had official business to do.”

“Sure,” Glory said, and hesitantly began to walk past. “I’ll be using the back entrance from now on.”

“Hey, we haven’t tried that yet!” he joked, and making a noise as if she might be sick, Glory left a little faster. Reese began giggling once she was gone, Deacon gently putting her down to stand.

“You know, I didn’t have that on my schedule for today,” Deacon grinned, looking at the ground, “But ‘get a new pair of boxers is, as of now.”

Reese grabbed her clothes from the ground, embarrassed about her nakedness when she leant down and he eyed her rear, looking very impressed. She wadded her pants and underwear up in front of her, her boots hanging from their laces out from between her fingers.

“That was fun,” Deacon added, absently pawing at the side of his groin. Reese briefly wondered about how his dick would be wonderglued to his underwear if he didn’t clean up soon.

“We, uh, better go. You know… clean,” She said, looking down at her clothes and then back up at him.

“So… where were you going before we got _distracted?_ ” he asked with a smirk.

“I was going to head back to The Castle,” she answered, though it took a moment to remember.

“Long trip. Want some company?” he suggested, eyebrow raised. “If you give me a sec, I can come.”

“Hey, give yourself some credit,” Reese began to smile, “You lasted longer than a sec before you came.”

Deacon laughed, giving her a little finger gun motion as he started walking back to HQ.

“Wait for me, babe. I’ll be right back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Writer's block, I guess. I also wrote the last part of this chapter with one of my geckos on my screen for moral support, because Peep doesn't care if you're writing smut, she just licks her eyelids and chills.  
> I'm feeling really kind of crap about my writing at the moment so just bear with me lmao

Arriving at The Castle, nobody had the faintest idea that Reese and Deacon were a few days off having a quickie in the tunnel to HQ. That said, nobody in any of the Minutemen settlements really knew who Deacon was, at least, not completely. But who did?

It was evening, the sun setting over the Commonwealth much brighter than it ever did pre-war.

“You know, Reese,” Deacon began as they approached the general’s office, a place now claimed as hers, “I get that you have turrets and guards and shit here now, but…” he shrugged, smiling cheekily, “I still think you could do with some extra defence, you know?”

“What are you saying?” Reese asked, her eyes sparkling a little.

“I think you need your own personal body guard,” he explained, opening the door for her and gesturing for her to come inside like the sarcastic gentleman he was. “Someone who can _be_ with you. Catch my drift?”

“I think I do,” Reese said, but the look she gave him said a lot more than ‘I think’, it said ‘I know.’

A double bed was arranged to the side of the room, which she gave a quick look at before throwing off her jacket in the least suggestive way she could have managed. If he was a tease, she could be too.

“So, you want to be my bodyguard?” she asked, turning and leaning on the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Sure thing,” he said, nodding happily. She tilted her head slightly.

“What are your hours?”

His smile widened until she could see teeth.

“I’ll take the night shift tonight, if you’ll have me.”

She eyed him from across the room, the tension between them unbearable.

“God, you’re cheesy,” she said. “You’re hired.”

“One condition though, Miss General-of-the-Minutemen,” he said, looking to the ground as he approached her slowly. When his eyes rose back up to hers, he took his glasses from his face.

“What’s that?”

“I have to do an inspection,” he said, “I have to know what I’m getting _into._ ”

Into. He was clever.

“That’s only fair,” Reese said. “Let me help you.”

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed until his calves hit the bed and he fell backwards, the two of them laughing the whole way. She straddled him, ripping his belt off immediately. He lifted his hips, shoving his jeans and underwear off while Reese grabbed at her shirt, flinging it off just as he flung his jeans.

He rolled her over, pinning her to the mattress and taking her pants off impatiently, throwing them carelessly, his shirt following. He couldn’t recall a time he’d gotten naked this quickly.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled him back over, demanding leadership, and damn it was hot. It occurred to him, not for the first time, that he’d never seen her upper half naked, and he was so ready to take that bra off. His hands came around her soft, pre-war body, silvery stretch marks faded across her hips and lower stomach. There was something cute about them.

She gazed down at his face, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth, as he unclipped the back of her bra. It fell loose, and happily he slipped it down from her arms, flinging it away.

“Damn, boss…” he said happily, his erection against her ass. “Nice.”

She rolled her hips in a figure eight motion just once, feeling his dick swollen between her cheeks. His mouth came open, his eyes widening. The noise he made was surprise and arousal mixed into one moan.

“You like that, Deacon?” she asked, and he nodded and smiled, closing his eyes. She crawled down his body, hands against his thighs, and he was already losing his cool and calm demeanour. She kissed the tip of his erection, and he shivered, looking down at her as though he might pass out.

“Christ almighty…” he breathed, watching as she slowly took his length into her mouth, tongue against its underside.

She was patient and slow, gentle in all the right places, her fingers brushing against the ginger fluff trailing down from his belly button. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, if he was allowed to anything, but he smirked as he took her hair between his fingers and tugged ever so softly.

“Right there, darlin’,” he encouraged, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked a little harder. He twisted a lock of hair around his finger, rolling his head back and thrusting his hips forward slightly. “ _Ohhhh, that’s…”_

He couldn’t find the words. This was perfect. She listened to his moans and felt the muscles of his ass and thighs tense as he drove his cock further into her mouth. She released him with a slow, wet kiss, and came crawling back over him. His face was flushed red and he looked incredibly dazed.

 _“Please_ let me do that to you…” he said, catching his breath. She spread her fingers wide over his heaving stomach, toned from the wasteland.

“I don’t have a dick,” Reese grinned, and Deacon chuckled.

“You know what I mean, kitten.”

He could feel her breasts on his chest and her hips against his, the heat between them astounding. There was something about this that didn’t seem real, like maybe they were both playing a game. She didn’t seem like the kind of lady to go down on a guy so soon, and momentarily he wondered if she did it just as a reward for what he had done last time, or because she didn’t feel like herself, and it was the not-really-Reese deciding for her. The thought shot right out from his mind as soon as she kissed him again, his heart twisting in an addictive kind of way. God, this felt so right.

“Come here,” he said, urging her up. She seemed puzzled for a second. “I want to return the favour.”

Lying on his back he guided her hips over his face until she was only an inch from his mouth. She looked maybe a little scared, but the red in her cheeks and the slight involuntary sway of her hips was consent enough that she was going to _love_ this.

Without breaking eye contact he ran his tongue along her slit, his hands wrapping around her thighs to spread her over his mouth. Reese tensed as if to stop him, though her face was saying anything but stop, and he forced her legs further open, speeding his tongue into a quick flicker.

She twitched and moaned, holding onto the bedhead with white knuckles.

“F-fuck, Deacon,” she whined, rolling her hips over his mouth. She could feel his smug smile and his fingertips digging into her skin, his lips on her hungrily. She was so close to the edge when he stopped, releasing her, pulling her from the bedhead and positioning her on her hands and knees. God, she never wanted him to stop, but the feeling of his erection on her ass made up for the desperate, wanting throb. She was certain he wouldn’t let it go unsatisfied.

Deacon laughed quietly to himself and ran his hands up her sides, watching how very ready she was. Her hips swayed in front of him, her lower lips slick with arousal and saliva. He pressed the tip of his cock to her and felt her tiny motions of anticipation. Sliding into her, her shoulders tensed and she let herself rest, ass in the air for him. He was fully sheathed inside of her, his head rolling back just a little. He wouldn’t admit to himself how he’d dreamt of her, and he _definitely_ wouldn’t admit how he dreamt of more than just this. More than sex, but her face and her smile and her—

“Keep going,” she whispered, urging him on. He obliged, making a steady pace and letting his hands grab onto her hips in a completely self-indulgent way. She covered her face with one hand, breathing heavily into her sweating palm. “Right there…”

She swept her frazzled hair back in one long swipe, holding the back of her neck and moaning into the mattress as Deacon sped up, the angle perfect.

“You want this? You want this?” he asked in that dirty tone, his voice husky and maybe a little tired. Sweat was beading on his forehead, the room humid from the heat and the rain.

“Yes,” she breathed, and then she was on her back, Deacon’s arms on either side of her body and his face a mere inch from hers. Her lips parted in some half-hearted, foggy attempt at kissing him before he buried his face in her neck and slammed her, causing her to stifle a scream. He was chasing completion, she knew, but god did it feel good. She held him and his motion within the tight hug of her arms, her fingernails scratching so deep that he’d have claw marks on his back by the time the night was over. All of a sudden she was there, clinging to him as she came, but he was relentless. He kept his fast pace until she felt him pull out, leaning up and finishing onto her lower stomach. She felt like a toy watching it drip down her skin, but at that moment she _loved_ it.

“Inspection complete,” Deacon panted, smiling. Reese moved a strand of hair from her face and smiled back up at him, her legs still around his sides.

“How did I go?”

“Very, very well, my dear,” he chuckled, moving out from between her legs.

She would watch him leave later that night to the room next to hers. It wasn’t really a room as much as it was a bit of the castle fenced off with a wall of corrugated iron, a bed and a footlocker behind it. It would take a while for the Castle to be what it once was, but at least everyone had somewhere to sleep.

Reese lay on her back, staring at the Minutemen flag for no real symbolic reason other than her eyes coming to rest there. A mirelurk could have wandered out in front of her and she wouldn’t have responded. The only thought on her mind was Deacon – that lying piece of shit from the Railroad. It didn’t seem quite real that she’d had such intimacy with him, but still felt like she didn’t know him at all. Everything she knew about him was a joke or a lie, something about being a synth or the leader of the Railroad, or the time he got a little drunk and spilled his life story about his wife. It was the only thing that seemed real, that one, but it was a long time ago.

She rolled over and rubbed her tired eyes, wondering if Deacon was awake or if he’d happily scratched his ass and gone to sleep without a second thought.

On the other side of the stone wall, Deacon sat up in his bed, fingers intertwined over his stomach while he listened to the radio on the lowest volume. Yeah, he was awake, and the way his mind was spinning with a thousand different questions, he thought he’d be awake for a long while yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really super proud of this fic, but I finished it! So here you go, friends.

Reese knocked on the door to his ‘room’, and he was already awake and sitting up when she came in. She had a theory that he never really slept, but for the first time it looked as if it could’ve been true. His eyes had dark circles under them and were drooped wearily.

“You alright, D?” she asked, the first thing she’d said that day.

“You wanna take someone else with you today?” Deacon said, which was no answer to her question. She was puzzled for a moment, genuinely worried, until she forced a smirk onto her face.

“But I just hired you as my bodyguard.”

It was the closest either of them would get to mentioning the night before, or any of the times they had slipped into an alternate reality where they gave into themselves.

“Preston would come with you, you know,” he said.

“This is weird,” Reese said, her smile disappearing. “Since when have you not wanted to come?”

She would have almost giggled at the situation in which she said ‘come’, but she was really, _really_ worried.

“Look, I think I’ll just go back to HQ,” he said, and considered making up some bullshit about Desdemona wanting him back. For the first time he didn’t allow himself to lie. She would see through it anyway.

He didn’t expect her to sit down on the only other chair in the room, leaning forward just a little.

“Are you sick?” she asked, and he could tell her motherly instincts kicked in when her hands twitched in his direction as if she was going to feel his forehead.

“I’m fine, Reesie-girl,” he said, and faked a smile. She didn’t smile back. “Look, I might just need a break.”

He stood up to leave, but she stood too, standing in his way with her brows furrowed.

“This isn’t like you, Deacon, and you know it,” she said. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing—”

“That’s bullshit,” she growled. “Did you… fuck up?”

He was confused.

“What?”

“Did you… lie too bad, or something?” she asked. She was confused, too. She could barely get across what she was trying to say. “Did you realise you made a mistake somehow?”

Yes.

“No?”

“Please, just be honest for once in your life. What have you done?”

He laughed faintly, “I like how you assume I did something wrong.”

“You’re trying to hide something, I can see it. I just need to know.”

“Look, I’m going back to HQ, just get Preston around.”

He tried to step past her, but like a wall he could not get around, she stood solid.

_“Deacon.”_

_“Reese.”_ He responded spitefully. They glared at each other, Deacon’s eyes mostly hidden behind the tint of his sunglasses. Annoyed, she took them off his face, putting them behind her back and out of his reach.

“Hey, not fair!” he exclaimed childishly, trying to reach around her to get them.

“Stop lying to me, then!” she said, twirling around in ways that he could not reach it.

“Reese!” he growled, and she was intimidated for a moment. Of all the fights they’d been in, she’d never heard him really mad before. That didn’t stop her hiding his glasses behind her back though.

They made a split second of eye contact before he grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming his lips to hers before she had even a moment to think about pushing him away. She melted in his hands, which moved down her shoulders and around her body tenderly. She pressed against him, tilting her head up to reach his kiss. She was lost in him.

But as quick as it had started it stopped again as he yanked his glasses from her loosening hand and sped past her out of the room.

Angry and dazed, she followed him, storming off behind him.

“Deacon!” she yelled, leaning down for just a second. He turned around when he felt something hit his back, which turned out to be a rock from the ground. As it clacked away, he looked to her, furious.

“Did you just throw a rock at m— _mmph—”_

He felt his back hit the wall behind him and her hands on his chest, lips dangerously on his. Anyone walking down the hall would see them, but neither of them cared.

This kiss lasted longer, as was apparent by the way his hand found her ass, groping hard and desperate, the way her own hands clung to his shirt. She felt him tense, angry but smitten, and when the kiss broke off, her looked like he might run again. Instead he leant down, picked her up, and carried her back to the General’s quarters.

* * *

Deacon fell onto his back, Reese on top of him, both of them panting heavily. Reese rolled off onto her side, her arm over his chest as she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She’d never had angry sex before, and she didn’t think the bed had witnessed any either, the way it creaked when he slammed her, a hand on the brass bedhead.

When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at the ceiling with his lips slightly parted and his eyes nearly closed. He looked sad. This certainly wasn’t how she expected their argument to pan out.

“You have to stop doing this to me,” he said, and his voice sounded different. It was like another version of himself had come through, the quirky, funny, smart-ass version taking a break.

“You’re the one that carried me to the bed,” she whispered, sleep trying to pull her down. He shook his head and looked to her, nestled up beside him with her head on his shoulder. She felt his stubbly cheek on her forehead.

“Not that part.”

They were both naked, even his wig somewhere on the floor when she pulled it off and threw it. He looked so relaxed and vulnerable lying on his back, toned stomach rising and falling with his now slowing breath. He was only covered from the cock down by the blanket, his feet hanging out at the end.

She was tired, willing to say anything now, because nothing seemed to matter.

“What am I doing wrong then?” she asked, closing her eyes. He sighed and she felt his breath on her skin.

“I think I’m accidentally falling in love with you.”

She felt it hit her hard in the chest.

“What?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he said, hand rubbing slowly up and down her arm. She looked him in the eyes, a misery in them she had never seen before. “Not again.”

She remembered, dimly, the story about Barbara. It was a long time ago now, happening somewhere in the centuries that Reese was frozen, and she would be lying to herself if the idea of him with someone else didn’t hurt at least a little. She wondered if her stories of Nate had the same effect on him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You probably think I’m lying anyway. This is just so... fun. I feel like I can't allow myself that.”

She pulled his sad puppy dog face down to her lips, kissing him gently.

“You’re an idiot, you know?”

He just looked at her.

“I think I’m accidentally falling in love with you, too.”

Though his eyes remained sad, he smiled, leaning into her.

“You’re making it hard on me, now.”

“I know I make you hard,” she joked, and his eyes brightened up again. He laughed, nuzzling into her neck.

They rested back down in her bed, and they didn’t and would not say anything about how they spent each night together from then on, or how he’d call her babe seriously, or how she’d kiss him when no one was looking, or how, a few years later, when she was asleep next to him, he asked her if she’d be okay with a proposal.


End file.
